Pase lo que pase no me rendiré
by DarkAngelUmi
Summary: No me importa si tengo que sufrir, no me importa si tengo dolor o he perdido mi integridad, no me importa si muero lejos de tu calor de tu mano... Pase lo que pase no me rendiré hasta verte de nuevo ese par de ojos violáceos que me hechizaron. Un fic de temática Cyberpunk Kakyoin x Lita. No apto para menores de 18 años.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Dónde… estoy?

-Estamos listos para el experimento de nuestro prototipo.

-Proyecto Júpiter listo para la marcha.

-¿Proyecto?...¿Qué va a pasar? No dieron tiempo para responder su pregunta cuando en ese momento una descarga eléctrica fuertemente cayó en el cuerpo de la chica. Gritaba de dolor y haciendo el esfuerzo por aguantar semejante tortura apretaba sus músculos lo más fuerte posible; era tal el esfuerzo que cayó inconsciente al suelo sin más.

-El ensayo ha terminado. Llevensela a una cápsula para su observación. Unas personas vestidas de blanco sin aspecto de médico ni de nadie parecido entraban con una camilla flotante para llevarse ese cuerpo fino y delicado de aquella joven. La levantaban con cuidado, perforaron sus lóbulos de las orejas y le colocaban un par de aretes con forma de rosas.

-Estos aretes nos servirán de mucho. Podremos rastrear su ubicación y saber a modo de bitácora sus registros más importantes; si se resistiera a nuestras órdenes podremos controlarla con suma facilidad. -Es muy bella esta señorita. Será un señuelo fácil para atrapar a nuestros enemigos.

Muchas cápsulas estaban formadas en un largo pasillo, el cristal verde dejaba ver cuerpos humanos en hibernación, el observarlos detalladamente era esencial para poder contemplar que era que conservaban allí adentro. A simple vista pareciera simples cuerpos humanos sin alguna cosa más en especial pero en realidad lo que presenciaba era el último milagro de la tecnología y la ciencia en cuestión de armamento pesado genómico.

Año 20**, la tierra seguía conservando su brillo azul que lo hace característico aunque dentro de ella había una cruel realidad disfrazada en forma de progreso y desarrollo. Habían logrado reforestar y revertir los daños cuantiosos medioambientales que sus antepasados habían desencadenado siglos atrás; pero a cambio de esa hermosura hecha realidad habían experimentado con el ser humano en la loca carrera por el poder y la supremacía. La élite y la burguesía junto con los gobiernos habían echado a andar un programa bajo el eufemismo de "entrenamiento" nadie sabía exactamente que era o de que se trataba y los pocos que entraban no recordaban nada de lo que hací como si les hubieran bloqueado su mente de una manera muy misteriosa.

-Lita, ¿Dónde estás? Buscaba una chica de larga cabellera rubia con un bello moño rojo con gran efusividad, eran muy amigas que desde niñas han hecho un lado muy fuerte lazo afectivo. Corrían en el patio del instituto para poder llegar al auditorio puesto que el decano haría un anuncio importante ante todos los estudiantes.

-Mina qué bueno que llegas. -

Poraquí.-le dijo sonriente Lita a Mina.- Te aparte un buen lugar para que veamos mejor. El decano se asomaba en medio de la multitud, su cara no mostraba un buen semblante, pálido y pensativo carraspeo un poco antes de hablar:

-Estudiantes de la academia Balfourd…-Tenía en sus manos unas hojas de papel con algunos nombres. Era notorio su nerviosismo y más aún cuando un Coronel se acercaba detrás suyo con una mirada impenetrable.

-Algo no me gusta de esto Mina…-Susurraba Lita.

-¿Qué sucede amiga?

-Estos hombres detrás del decano… no es buena señal.

-No lo es compañeras.- Se acercaba una chica de larga cabellera azabache.- Es inevitable… vienen a reclutarnos.

-¿Reclutamiento? ¿Para que?- preguntaba sorprendida Mina. Todos a su alrededor empezaron a inquietarse y murmullar con miedo.

-Es inminente. La guerra se acerca. Lo presiento muy bien.-comentaba triste Rei Hino. Una chica con temperamento pero más informada que nadie de los acontecimientos que se avecinan.

-¿Estamos en guerra? ¿Cómo pasó eso?- pregunto sorprendida Lita.

-Nuestro país Hilal no quiso entregar algunos documentos vitales para el Ejército de Delahu. Hubo muertes de muchos científicos e investigadores que buscaban una energía absoluta, están en la loca carrera de poder por lograr conquistar los imperios y gobiernos del mundo. Hilal culpa a Delahu de ser los provocadores de los asesinatos pero Delahu culpa a Hilal argumentando que es un pretexto para robar sus tecnologías.

-Jovenes que mencionaré a continuación harán una fila al frente de forma ordenada y precisa: Ariethe Goezt, Stewart Ancome, Sareth Farrel, Reí Hino, Darnell Freygan, Minako Aino, Pavel Von Neumann, Lita Kino, Autrehd Vickenfold, Amy Mizuno, Kakyoin Noriaki.

Se iban formando conforme se iban mencionando, el ambiente de ser un lugar jovial y alegre se tornó en uno hostil, lúgubre y angustiante. De repente de en medio de los estudiantes se oían los pasos de uno de los mencionados tratando de huir desesperadamente; una seña de parte del coronel fue suficiente para que un francotirador disparara a la chica que huía de aquella escena.

-¡No me obligaran a irme! ¡No quiero participar en la guerra!

En segundos el sonido del disparo hacia acto de presencia. El Rayo láser había dado en el hombro derecho de la jovencita quien caía al suelo de una manera lenta. Cuando llego a tocar su cabeza el suelo la multitud se alteró por un momento hasta que el coronel hizo disparos al aire calmando a todos los ajetreados.

-¡Escuchen bien bastardos hijos de perra! ¡No nos detendremos si de disparar se trata! ¡Quien no quiera cooperar ahí está su destino!-Señalaba a Amy inconsciente en el suelo.-Nuestras tropas están siendo diezmadas por el ejército enemigo y requerimos de ustedes para poderlos vencer. No podrán escapar de nosotros así que sientanse orgullosos los nombrados por que de ustedes surgirán poderosos guerreros incansables e infalibles. ¡Hombres! Asegúrense de llevarse a la profuga junto con los otros a nuestro cuartel.

La multitud lloraba de desesperación, querían detener a sus compañeros, salvarlos a cualquier costo pero las armas de ellos lograban asustarlos. Lita tenía mucho miedo al igual que su amiga, la cara de horror de Mina lo decía todo; sus momentos de felicidad, de alegrías y de convivencia habían llegado a su fin por una simple orden militar. Tomaba su mano suavemente intentando consolarla.

-¡Oh no Lita! ¡Esto es horrible, un destino frívolo nos ha escogido! ¡Tengo mucho miedo!

-Calma Mina.- intentaba ser compasiva Lita en medio de un miedo gigante haciendo acopio de su fortaleza.-No te sueltes de mí y no nos separaran. El rostro de Lita, alterado y abrumado cruzó por un instante con los ojos de aquel chico Gallardo y fuerte; él también brevemente la contempló aunque poco mientras caminaban en el pasillo rumbo a algunos vehículos futuristas que los enviarían al campo de entrenamiento. Nerviosos, aterrados, impactados trataban de recuperar la cordura en medio de ese mar de angustia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.- Dolor.

-¡Por favor sáquenos de aquí!

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

-¿Nosotros que hemos hecho para merecer cárcel?

-¡Ayúdenos, nuestra compañera agoniza y puede morir pronto!

Un vigilante con un impecable uniforme azul rey y blanco con casco se acerca a las celdas y de inmediato empieza a agredirla con su cachiporra.

-¡Guarden silencio perros sarnosos! ¡Sus vidas ahora nos pertenecen y de aquí jamás saldrán más que por ese destino! – señalaba una máquina trituradora que realizaba un cruento ruido infernal.

Por debajo de ellos esa máquina se acercaba con unas cuchillas filosas hacía unos contenedores de metal que contenían cadáveres de animales que habían ocupado en los laboratorios. Habían arrojado apenas unos guardias el cuerpo de una bella pero demacrada jovencita castaña; acabaron con todas sus fuerzas físicas y su cuerpo usado como materia prima cual si fuera animal de laboratorio quien le exprimieron hasta la última gota de vida.

-No quiero… ser rechazada… por favor denme una oportunidad más. Seré un excelente elemento.

-No digas tonterías.- Se reía sarcásticamente uno de los guardias.- Por fin podrás descansar después de tanto estudio.

-Puedo ser de mayor utilidad… se lo juro.- rogaba débil.

-Eras muy hermosa pero lástima que no pude follarte hasta dejarte volteando los ojos.- Se reía sosteniendole el rostro de manera cruel dejando colgar su cuerpo. - Nos veremos en otra vida hermosa porquería.- Soltaba su cuerpo con odio al abismo cayendo de un modo brusco.

-No… no me dejen aquí…-intentaba levantarse pero era inútil. La caquexia era demasiada que no la lograban sus piernas ni sus brazos ayudarla por mucho.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Como pueden dejarla a su suerte!- Recriminaba Rei mientras con frustración agarraba los barrotes.

-¡Que alguien haga algo! ¡Detengan esa máquina!-Gritaba Lita con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Los once rehenes gritaban por poder ayudarla pero era imposible, estaba fuera de su alcance.

-¡No quiero ver Lita! ¡Tengo mucho miedo!-susurraba Mina con mucho miedo tomando su mano.

Lita ni haciendo un esfuerzo podía estar tranquila. Deseaba poder salir de ahí y ayudar a esa desafortunada chica pero estando tan alto no podia hacer nada. Abrazaba fuerte a Mina apretándola más hacia su pecho. Las filosas cuchillas se acercaban más, habían destrozado el cuerpo de un pequeño plumífero que saliendo de aquella pila de cadáveres lograba respirar pero solo para quedar hecho una masa gelatinosa sanguinolenta; las cuchillas alcanzaron el cuerpo de la joven agonica corriendo con la misma suerte que el plumífero, ese grito se quedó muy marcado en la mente de todos los rehenes. Mina Al escuchar no pudo más y arranco a llorar.

-No hay escapatoria amiga. Venimos a morir… venimos a morir.-en apenas susurros se repetía esa respuesta cual mantra tibetano cargado de horror.

-Mina, no digas eso. Debemos ser fuertes, esto no nos tiene que detener.

-No Lita, es el fin. Jamás saldremos de aquí.

-Mina por favor… no pierdas la cordura.

-No hay salida, no hay esperanza, solo… solo somos conejillos de indias.

Lita empezaba a tener miedo ante la reacción que su amiga estaba mostrando. La dulce Mina que ella conocía estaba cayendo en una espiral de locura y desesperación.

-Mina…

-Solo nos queda aceptar nuestro destino. Seremos comida predilecta de los perros del laboratorio…-De una manera tétrica empezó a reírse y tirar del cabello.- Solo siendo sus perros seremos felices. Una bofetada le detiene su locura, haciéndola detenerse en seco.

-Rei…

La chica de la larga cabellera negra enojada pero con lágrimas en los ojos se había enfurecido con la rubia.

-¡Deja de estar actuando de una manera estúpida! ¡No nos vamos a morir aunque el panorama es demasiado desolador!¡Tenemos que hacer resistencia, no hay que dejar que nos laven el cerebro para que estemos a su merced! -Decia Rei mientras cerraba su puño con lágrimas y frustración en sus ojos.

-Por favor chicas no es momento de pelear. – Hablaba débilmente Amy quien estaba recostada en las piernas de Ariethe Goezt mientas ella con unos retazos de tela le apretaba la herida que le causó el rayo láser del arma del francotirador. -Golpeandose unos a otros… solo harán que caigamos en su juego y nos matemos el uno al otro.

Todos voltearon a ver a Amy. Recordar lo que le pasó a aquella chica y verla débil les daba miedo de que el regimiento entrara por ella y le dieran una muerte bastante horrible; nadie sabía nada de primeros auxilios y eso aunado a que perdía poco a poco sangre los ponían nerviosos. Alejandose de ahí un chico hurgaba su bota, de un compartimiento especial sacaba un estuche mientras estudiaba la reja con cuidado; se jactaba de ser un delincuente con algunas habilidades mejoradas aunque era un excelente alumno.

-¡Estúpidos bastardos! -Decia Pavel Von Neumann, un chico bastante rudo que había pasado muchas noches en la calle haciendo delitos menores. La vida le ha hecho tener temple de acero y como todo un experto en el hurto y el pandillaje sacaba una lima para poder cortar los barrotes de esa celda.- Si ustedes quieren quedarse aquí quédense. Yo no me volveré en su espécimen para acabar así.

-No podrás romperlos Pável. -Si no piensas ayudarme o dar una idea mejor para escapar es mejor que cierres la boca. Mientras ustedes se retuercen de miedo yo al menos intento hacer algo para salvarles el culo a todos.

Del suelo se levanta ese joven pelirrojo que cruzó mirada con Lita por un instante cuando eran trasladados a esa base experimental, sus pendientes de cereza y sus ojos violetas junto con ese mechón de pelo transmitían serenidad. Había observado que cerca de donde estaba intentando abrir un casi imperceptible chispazo de color verde había activado algo que no pintaba de forma adecuada.

-Amigo deberías de alejarte de ahí, no es seguro seguir raspando los barrotes. Se lo que te digo.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no hacer!¡Si no piensas ayudarme lárgate! – lo empujaba al suelo mientras seguía raspando el barrote.

-¡Es por tu bien, dejalo por la paz! – le intentaba quitar de ahí con insistencia pero la negativa sería siendo la misma. -¡No, Pavel! ¡Hazme caso! ¡Podrías lamentarlo si no dejas eso en paz!- lo jaloneaba con insistencia hasta que fue derribado al suelo de una manera brusca.

-¡Lárgate de mi vista, Kakyoin; ni tú ni nadie me dirá que hacer o no para poder salir de esta pocilga…!

Un destello acompañado de un zumbido se hacía presente poco a poco, el empujón lo alejó a Kakyoin justo a tiempo cuando una máquina se activo causando un electroshock. La sinfonía de gritos era una locura en medio de todo ese pesado ambiente. Todos en la celda aterrados miraban esa electrocución, era inútil ayudarle al no saber cómo evitar el contacto que le dejaba convulso. Cuando ya no pudo más el cuerpo del chico cayó al piso carbonizado y de inmediato un droid entraba a la celda. Con un gancho perforada el cuerpo del joven por la altura de los hombros y arrastrándolo dejando un rastro de sangre lo llevaban listo a la trituradora.

-No… no puede ser.-Se decía a sí mismo Kakyoin.- ¿Qué clase de personas están interesadas en nosotros y en hacernos pasar estas terribles cosas? ¿Habremos descendido al infierno puro?

Cerca de ese lugar estaba un joven de pelo plateado observando la escena. Se acomodaba el sombrero mientras bebía una taza de café, en ese momento un soldado se acerca con unos expedientes y los deja en el escritorio que tenia en frente. Portaba el uniforme negro con insignia de estrella en dando referencia que pertenecía a la rama white star, famosa por la discreción y eficiencia de sus labores.

-General Kou le entrego los reportes que se han solicitado de todos los especímenes capturados el día de hoy.

-¿Hay algo de relevante en este grupo?

-Si, señor. Se informa que de ellos una joven está herida en el hombro, y algunos han dado positivo en el escáner del brillo bélico especial. Algunos han desarrollado esa habilidad inconscientemente otros de plano está opaco o carecen de él.

-¿Cuántos son los estimados?

-Un total de cinco.

-Entendido. -Dejaba su taza y observaba los papeles.- Comuníqueselo inmediatamente a la brigadier general Tsukino para que se encargue de ello.

El soldado haciendo el saludo respetuoso se retira de la sala dejando entrar a dos generales mas.

-Veo que te entretienes viendo a los especímenes gritar de emoción hermanito.

-Nada de eso, Seiya. Parece ser que nos hemos sacado la lotería.- le daba a leer los archivos que le habían llevado los soldados.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Entonces al fin los hemos encontrado, Yaten?

-Estamos de suerte.

Habían pasado unas horas antes de todos los eventos ocurridos cuando todos en la celda cayeron en un profundo sueño, Mina y Lita dormían juntas hombro con hombro cuando de repente algo dentro de Kakyoin lo alerta su instinto. Y no estaba del todo equivocado ya que unas creaturas grandes antropomorfas de piel azul, garras enormes y fauces dentadas viscosas se acercaban a ellos y empezaban con gruñidos a hablarles.

-Mira nada más que tenemos aquí. Sangre fresca para mí estómago.

-Esas deliciosas pieles sensibles son un manjar apetitoso. Deseo desollarlos lentamente.

-Uy, aquí hay carne fresca. – Refiriéndose a Amy quien estaba herida. - ¡Te voy a comer!

Con empujones al contenedor despertaron al grupo en medio de gritos de desesperación y terror, querían correr, ponerse a salvo pero todo era inútil. El espacio reducido hacia difícil tener a Amy quieta para no arriesgar sus heridas.

-Vamos, salgan de ahí bocadillos.-Una creatura golpeaba e intentaba alcanzar a la chica del pelo corto.

-¡No, alejense de mi! ¡No me toquen!

El alboroto encendió una alarma de emergencia, uno de los generales se acercaba de inmediato a la zona del disturbio a toda prisa, cuando llego algo dentro de él salía causando que una de las creaturas reventara con el ataque del trueno.

-Poder de creación estelar, ¡Ataca!

El Rayo alteró a las otras creaturas haciéndolas correr y perderse en medio de las sombras, al ver a Amy herida al borde de la inconsciencia entro a la jaula y la abrazo mientras repetía por medio de un micrófono instalado en su oreja izquierda.

-Atencion, necesito ayuda médica. Un raugurus atacó a uno de los prisioneros dejándolo grave, necesito apoyo médico de inmediato. ¡Urge su presencia ya!

Salía de la jaula mientras en cuestión de segundos droids se organizaban a modo de camilla para llevarse a la chica a otra área. Amy no había podido aguantar más emociones ese día con su cuerpo lesionado que acabó inconsciente con toda ese estrés acumulado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.- Discreta insurgencia, reminiscencias e infidelidad en la sombra.

Un golpe resonaba cerca de un muro, era un guardia con su traje blanco y azul resplandeciente atacando a un niño y a un abuelo con golpes crueles. Ellos venian de la región oxidada, sus ropas rotas y su miseria los ilustraban como sobrevivientes de una inexplicable guerra.

-¡Por favor señor! ¡Ya no golpee a mi abuelito!

\- ¡Insolentes harapientos! ¡Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a venir aquí ni por una gota de agua! -Decia el guardia mientras maltrataba a aquellas personas. -Si ustedes fueron los causantes de la destrucción de la naturaleza no merecen vivir.

En ese mismo lugar un grupo de jóvenes que iban camino a la academia Balfourd caminaban contando cosas cotidianas que pensaban realizar en sus actividades y estudios.

-Yo creo que deberíamos planear algo para cuando inicie el verano, se acerca y quisiera yo hacer una fiesta en la alberca de mi casa.-Comentaba una chica.

-No sería una mala idea, además considerando que tu alberca regula la temperatura del agua y se ve genial con esas luces neón que además hacen mágica la atmósfera al poner música. -le respondía su amiga.

\- Pues si no hay redadas yo planeo ir a surfear a la playa de Hilal, se ve tan paradisíaca y sus olas son extremas.-Hablaba un chico fornido y engreído.- Y quizás necesite que alguna belleza me acompañe.

-Tu y tus estupideces Bud. Ni en tus sueños más locos iría contigo.

-¿Pero por que no Nena? Tu bronceada piel y mi blanca piel hacen contraste como el Ying Yang.

-¡Ya dije que no iría Bud, asi que olvídalo!

-Vamos chicos no se peleen.

-Dime Molly tu con quién estás. ¿Con el arrogante de Bud o conmigo?

-Nena, estoy contigo pero no pelees por cosas que…

El vigilante había aventado al piso al abuelo mientras el niño lloraba por como era maltratado.

-Si no quieren que los corra a patadas será mejor que se larguen de aquí de una maldita vez.

-No queremos robar nada, solo queremos un pedacito de pan. No hemos comido en meses

\- Pues aquí no se les dará nada ¡Largo!

Justo en ese momento cuando iba a dar un golpe las chicas gritaron y una mano detuvo con firmeza el brazo del vigilante.

-Ellos no te están molestando, solo dales un poco de comida.

-No por que seas de la distinguida academia Balfourd te sientas importante niñato.

-¿Quién es el Molly?-preguntaba Nena.

-Es Kakyoin Noriaki, amiga. Es un chico taciturno y tranquilo, pocas veces lo he visto charlar con los demás de la clase. Se podría decir que es un completo misterio.

-Sueltame el maldito brazo, estupido adolescente. -Le decía entre dientes el vigilante.

Kakyoin se acercaba a ellos y sacando de su mochila les daba su almuerzo al viejo y al niño.

-Tomen, no es mucho pero ojalá les ayude.

El abuelo se le iluminaban los ojos y el niño lloraba de felicidad, nadie en sus vidas habían hecho un gesto como ese con ellos, poco a poco se fueron de ahí rumbo a la región oxidada y aprovechando la ocasión el vigilante sacaba un arma apuntando a la cabeza del niño.

-¡Muere miserable, has manchado mi orgullo y honor!

La detonación era inminente, el chico y el viejo cayeron al suelo desplomados. Los gritos del grupo no tardaron en escucharse y como para verificar su hazaña se acercaba a ellos. Cuando estuvo a punto de recoger sus objetos un aura verde los había protegido de aquel disparo.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Quién lo bloqueo?

De súbito algo dentro de las entrañas del vigilante empezaba a menearse como si fuera un parásito, los ojos se hinchaban, su control no era más de el; girando lentamente se quedó viendo al chico pelirrojo con cierto temor.

-Nunca supe cómo o cuando tuve esta habilidad, pero si tengo esto especial no dejaré que personas groseras como tú sigan destruyendo todo a su paso. -Movia una mano y el agente aterrado empezó a suplicar.

-No me vas a destruir ¿Verdad? Matar es malo dejar vivir es bueno.

Se alejaba de ellos en un área oscura y rustica, parecía un vagón de tren olvidado donde el óxido y el filo estaban presentes. Su mano derecha empezó a moverse y tomaba sin que el quisiera un tubo viejo puntiagudo.

-¡No te atrevas! ¡No me lastimes por favor!

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerte caso si tú disfrutabas del dolor ajeno? ¡Muere de una forma cruel como el perro que siempre has sido!

Las entrañas del sirviente empezaban a sangrar, no había escapatoria, estaba decidido a matarlo apretando su puño mientras que de su boca emanaba un aura verde.

-Hierophantom Green!

Atrás de Kakyoin una chica lo rodea con sus brazos, de forma tierna y cálida le ruega a su oido.

-No lo hagas, podrías arruinar tu vida.

-No te haré caso Lita.-Decia con furia en sus ojos el joven pelirrojo.

-Se que no estás de acuerdo con su acciones. Pero el niño y su abuelo están bien. No dejes que la ira te consuma. Eres muy especial para mí. Vuelve a mi.

-Este individuo necesita ser juzgado y yo puedo darle su veredicto de una vez.

-Puedes pero no debemos. -lo abrazaba más hacia ella.- Están bien tus protegidos, deja en paz al vigilante. Confía en mí.

Kakyoin poco a poco se relajaba y dejaba de torturar al vigilante sin estar de acuerdo.

-Al menos el daño no es profuso.

-Ven conmigo.

Toma su mano y no dejaba de ver su rostro que era tan dulce y sincero. Kakyoin simplemente no podía dejar de contemplarla aún sabiendo que ambos tenian esa fuerza de creación y destrucción. ¿Cómo la adquirieron? Solo sabian que con las emociones salía a flote.

-Eso me llama la atención mucho, Yaten. -Susurraba a lo lejos de ahí Taiki a su hermano después de haber visto esa demostracion en secreto.

-Es una energía desconocida incluso para nuestro imperio.-Se ajustaba su gorro Seiya.- Pero estudiandola a fondo podríamos obtener jugosas ganancias.

-No creo que sea tan diferente de lo que nosotros tenemos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Taiki? - preguntaba Yaten con cierta curiosidad.

Taiki se acercaba a un camión viejo en proceso de descacharrización, lo toca con dos dedos y contrayendo su puño lo golpea sacando un trueno el cual desbarata en pedazos ese vehículo. -Tenemos que averiguar dónde ellos lo consiguieron y extraer su fuente de energí adecuadamente. Seiya tiene la habilidad sobrehumana y tú Yaten la de curar y pelear. Será interesante descubrir ellos que clase de siete tuvieron.

Hilal, la ciudad del progreso y de la prosperidad. Con sus pasillos blancos, limpios, dignos de sorpresa ante las demás ciudades que solo eran zolochos y vestigios de civilizaciones humanas antiguas del siglo pasado demostraban que el respeto a la naturaleza les había hecho ganar reconocimiento, gloria, mejores cosechas y mejores productos que todo el resto del planeta necesitaba con urgencia.

Muy por encima del boom tecno-ecologico que tenía demostraba que su sociedad era banal, cruel y despiadada con todos aquellos que no pertenecían a Hilal o venían de lugares tan ruines que llamaban a los que venían de esos lares con un odio y desprecio por ellos: marginados o marginales. Medianamente cerca de aquella majestuosa urbe se encontraba una aldea marginal donde destacaba un hombre con vestimenta tipo afroarabe que conectaba unos cables a lo que parecía una consola de audio de hace tantos ayeres. Con unos dedos sin necesidad de mover el tablero con su roce regulaba la frecuencia. Los dedos de la mano izquierda hacían aparecer algo que se veía imposible para la física y para la realidad humana, un poco de fuego alumbrando aquella maquina; una estación de radio clandestina portátil.

-Estamos listos para la transmisión de esta noche, señor.

-Gracias querido amigo. – Una mano blanca grande de tamaño pero de dedos finos saludada a aquel hombre que le había acompañado por mucho tiempo. -Es hora de intentar despertar conciencias y que no desfilen como ovejas al matadero.

\- ¿Pero, y si nos atrapan por hacer esta acción ilegal? Puede que no volvamos a ver la luz del sol nunca.

-Amigo. -Dijo el joven de pelo blanco con ternura y cariño a su asistente.- Si no te sientes seguro no habrá represalias contigo. Pero de qué quiero ver algún día que el poder debe ser para todos y no para solo unos oligarcas morir así sería una victoria. Hay muchos jóvenes que no saben por qué les realizan semejantes brutalidades y por ellos no descansaré hasta que vean lo que es la verdadera libertad. Subió a una escalera, se sentó en medio de una sala portátil y apretando algunos botones junto con algunas perillas y un viejo sintetizador iniciaba a introducirse a la amplitud de la ciudad más hermosa del planeta.

-Digame doctor, ¿La prisionera se recuperará?

-Sus heridas afortunadamente no son de consideración para afectar sus órganos internos. -Hablaba un médico de baja estatura, complexión delgada y con unos anteojos que no dejaban ver ni siquiera su pupila por estar fabricados de metal.- Ya he suturado sus heridas y le he colocado un medicamento de última generación para que pueda regenerarse de manera muy rápida. Tranquilo General Kou, la chica no corre peligro.

-¿Por qué la persona se encuentra pálida doctor? ¿Acaso el raugurus la hizo perder mucha sangre?

-No, la criatura no le hizo nada. Solo fue la herida del francotirador el causante de todo esto. Pero sustituyendo su volumen sanguíneo con un componente químico sería suficiente.

Ni bien iba inyectando el contenido del componente químico en el cuerpo de Amy cuando como si de magia o algo sobrenatural se tratara era absorbido por medio de sus poros del antebrazo, pequeños hilos de agua ingresaba a su torrente sanguíneo dejando a los presentes asombrados por no decir asustados.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer eso el cuerpo de esta chica? ¿No tenía antecedentes de reaccionar con brillo bélico especial que yo recuerde o si? ¡- N-n-no, no puede ser! -Decía el médico cayendo al piso de lo asombrado que estaba ante semejante escena.

De pronto del pecho de Amy aparecía un brillo de color azul, era único el momento cubriendo el lugar con esa cálida luz que generaba una inquietud pero un ambiente de paz.

"¿De que se trata todo este barullo? ¿Acaso ese es el brillo que tanto nuestros líderes han estando buscando? ¿Por qué siento esa sensación de paz con esa luz tenue?" Poco a poco el brillo fue disminuyendo volviendo todo a la normalidad.

-No me explico que acaba de suceder señor Taiki Kou. Esta experiencia es única.

-No se preocupe doctor. Pero será mejor que la tengamos vigilada en un área especial, y además creo que será necesario que tome un poco de mi sangre para que pueda recuperarse pronto.

-¿Su sangre? ¡Oh no! ¡Ni se le ocurra general! ¡Alguien digno de su rango no debe hacer semejante barbaridad y menos por un insignificante especímen!

-Sabes que desobedecer una orden de su superior sin sustento ni argumentos puede excluir te de esta honrosa compañía hasta recibir la pena de muerte ¿Verdad?

-Esto… yo… solo… decía…

El general Taiki Kou golpeaba con su puño uno de los muros de acero que tenia la sala de curaciones mostrando una abolladura enorme y causando el terror de su subordinado.

-Sera un secreto entre nosotros dos. Donde escuche algo fuera de área, fuera de lugar en hora equivocada puedes saber que tu cerebro acabará lustrando uno de los pisos de la pista de carreras del juego de duelo a muerte. Ahora prepara una cámara en la profundidad de este búnker sin que nadie sepa de acuerdo. Y apresurate a extraer mi sangre para administrarsela.

-¡Sí señor! – salía corriendo de ese lugar ante la furia de Taiki.

Lita estaba en un cuarto con luces verdes, no tenía su calzado así como ninguna prenda de ropa, en un profundo sueño recordaba a un joven de cabello de fuego y ojos violáceos. Estar en la jaula era lo más traumático que había visto pero lo era más ver cómo algunos vigilantes los llegaron a patear, a golpear con sus cachiporras, a humillarlos y hacerles tratos que solo en un estado de locura e histeria llegará a soñar.

Ahora su rostro, su costado, sus piernas algunas partes de su busto y vientre mostraban moretones por aquellos abusos cometidos. Era motivo de estudio y de minucioso escrutinio, Lita sin saber que había hecho de en medio de la inconsciencia había dejado a su alrededor pequeñas hojas de roble. ¿Cómo aparecieron o quien fue el que las trajo? Nadie sabía, solo sabían que tocar esas hojas era como hacer contacto con la electricidad aún se vieran simple follaje de la naturaleza.

En ese momento el joven del pelo corto rojizo con su mecha característica lo botaban a la misma área donde estaba atrapada Lita, a él le había ido peor por intentar proteger a Mina, le habían abierto su labio y uno de sus ojos el izquierdo había sido golpeado hasta el cansancio. Su respirar era más pesado y casi no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse ni siquiera con los brazos.

-¡Estupido bastardo! -le escupía en el rostro uno de los vigilantes y acto seguido le propinaba una patada en su mejilla.-Esto fue por hacerte el héroe con otro espécimen de quinta.

-¡No me importa!- Repetía el joven todo débil. – Si era prioridad cuidar de aquella chica aunque hubieran terminado con mi vida… no permitiría que la tocaran.

Al oir eso otro vigilante le pateo en su abdomen dejando casi noqueado al joven rebelde. Lita se despertó, quería pensar que estaba en su cuarto, con sus edredones y almohadas pero la realidad la hizo reaccionar. Se quedó viendo todo aterrada, en silencio, con mucho miedo; daría lo que fuera por saber que era de Mina, de sus demás compañeros que injustamente eran tratados de la peor manera pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. Poco a poco se acercó al cuerpo de Kakyoin y lo intentó tocar para ayudarle aunque en realidad no tenía con que.

-¡No te acerques, preciosa! -decia juntando el poco aire que podía recuperar. -no sería adecuado que un caballero vea violentado el cuerpo de una dulce señorita cómo tu.

Al oír eso Lita no pudo evitar llorar y haciendose de toda sus fuerzas ayudaba a incorporarse en su regazo al joven que ayudó a su amiga.

-Yo sé que no es mucho…-unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.-Pero gracias por ayudar a mi mejor amiga. No sabes cuánto agradezco que la hayas ayudado aunque hayas acabado así.

-No llores.-le limpiaba sus lágrimas.-No debemos rendirnos… tenemos que ser fuertes… tenemos que salir adelante. Tenemos que contar una vez libres todas estas atrocidades.

-No digas más amigo.- le decía en susurro.- Descansa, debes reponer fuerzas.

-Debemos hacerlo…si queremos salir de aquí pase lo que pase.

Del techo aparecían unos tubos de aire, poco a poco fueron expulsando un gas somnífero paralizante, era imposible escapar aunque rasguñaran los cristales o golpearan con todas sus fuerzas los muros. En un pequeño lapso los dos cayeron en un sueño muy profundo en aquel rincón deseando que esa extraña pesadilla acabará de una vez por todas.

-¡Mmmmmmmm!¡Mmmmmmmmmmm!

Unos suaves gemidos se oían en aquel momento en esa exclusiva sala de juntas. Era pequeña pero ideal para que nadie se percatara de lo que hacían. Como era la sala más escondida y la menos transitada de aquella instalación era perfecta para la ocasión, nadie se percataría de los ruidos y menos a altas horas de la noche.

-¿Has estado practicando sin mi verdad bombón?- decía el joven de pelo azabache mientras se deleitaba en aquella zona íntima de su amante mientras su lengua delineaba y penetraba con frenesí su ya humeda cavidad. Estaba el tibio cuerpo de la joven en una mesa de cristal y madera estirándose a cada caricia del joven Kou.

-¡Cállate idiota! ¡Mmmmmmmmmmm!- suspiraba la joven de pelo rubio con dos coletas carácteristicas mientras tomaba del pelo a su amante.

-¡Ni siquiera el comandante de las fuerzas armadas de Hilal sabe lo que es complacer a una dama como tu!

-¡Ah! ¡Seiya! ¡Mmmmmmmmmmm!

-Tu quisiste casarte con ese engreído de Chiba, pero mira como te tiene mi querida bombón.-Mientras le estimulaba con su dedo medio su intimidad.-Admitelo, sabes que él no sabe cómo complacerte tanto que vienes a mi a que realice su trabajo que no ha de cumplir bien. -En ese momento Seiya introduce el dedo corazón hasta dentro de ella causando un mar de sensaciones.-¡Uy bombón! ¡Mira que apretada estás y aún no te monto salvajemente!

-¡Asqueroso cerdo! ¡Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm! ¡Tenemos que seguir con nuestra misión del brillo bélico!

-Oh corazón solo será unos minutos. Además alguien me debe algo ya que le gané de buena ley. -

-¿Qué se supone que te debo, estúpido?

-Dijiste que si mi cacería no daba resultados no me darías nada pero te equivocaste, ahora reclamo tu cuerpo como mi premio.

-¡Disfrútalo miserable!- Decía mientras se quitaba su uniforme de brigadier. -Me la pagarás.

-Pero admite que te gustó lo que te hice. – le introducía dos dedos más intentando dilatar su estrecha cavidad. La chica rubia jadeaba más mientras se humedecía con ese contacto salvaje cargado de pasión.

-Por favor, Seiya.-Rogaba ella.- clavate dentro mio. Te necesito mucho.

-¿Te tengo que recordar en qué posición, Serena?

Ella hacía todo lo que le pedía como si estuviera bajo el embrujo de lujuria de Seiya. Sola se quitaba su ropa hasta dejar su blanca piel al descubierto, poniéndose a cuatro puntos meneaba su trasero dejando en evidencia toda su intimidad para deleite del joven general.

-¡Oh qué excelente vista! -Decia mientras se masturbaba contra sus nalgas sosteniéndola de la cintura. – Pero siento que le hace falta algo.

-¡No te atrevas a hacérmelo! La última vez mi esposo me preguntó que era y tuve que disimular que un raugurus me atacó cuando me descuide.

-¡No me importa!- le daba una nalgada mientras su sexo se rozaba en su monte velludo para ponerse como roca.- Si pudiste persuadirlo podrás hacerlo esta vez bombón.- con un marcador le hacía un tatuaje de estrella en una de sus nalgas, posteriormente les escribía " propiedad de Seiya" y dándole un mordisco se frotaba más con ella.

-Espero que tengas un intradérmico o un parche por que hoy no pienso ponerme condón para poder disfrutarte mejor. Bien aquí vamos.

-¡No te atrevas Kou! ¡No quiero hacerlo sin protección!

-¡Aquí vamos! -De una sola estocada la penetró quedándose quieto. Las sensaciones eran fantásticas, el sentir su estrechez y ella su dureza hacían que perdieran poco a poco su cordura y razón, la danza de besos, caricias, lujuria y pasión era más feroz con cada estocada. -Uy bombón, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que talla de bra eras? Mis manos adoran acoplarse a tus pechos y espero usarlas seguido cómo tu sujetador.

-¡Eres un imbecil Kou! ¡Mmmmmmmmmmm! ¡Mmmmmmmmmmm!

-Pero adoras que sea tu imbecil. -siguiendo las estocadas la besó con profundidad que Serena le respondía, la lucha de lenguas caricias, el vaivén de caderas aumentaba mas las sensaciones que era insoportable en un cierto punto.

-Mira nada mas, aquí alguien quiere ser perforada.

El ano de Serena era perforado por dos dedos causando que ella gritara de placer. Kou la besa con pasión para acallar el ruido dejando que sus piernas temblaran de todo lo que estaba recibiendo.

-Creo que la próxima ocasión intentaré entrar por esta puerta.- Metía y sacaba con frenesí.- es tentadora la oferta y tendré que estar listo para poder consentir a la mujer de mi vida.

-¡Oh Seiya, Seiya mi vida!- Masturbaba uno de sus senos. -Eres un divino amo del placer.

-Deja a Chiba y entregaré a mi.-Le susurraba.- No lo amas ¿Para que sufrir con una persona que solo arreglaron su matrimonio por orgullo. La rubio le planta un beso apasionado mientras su intimidad intenta ahogar su virilidad. -Oh bombón, eres sensacional, no creo poder contenerme más.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Derrámate afuera!

La cambia de posición hasta quedar pecho con pecho, con su marcador escribe en la piel de sus senos "propiedad de Seiya".

-No lo olvides bombón, si estuviera la oportunidad mataría a Chiba para que seas solo mía.

Jadeantes se besaban y acariciaban, las estocadas eran fuerte, lentas y placenteras, poco a poco iba aumentando la intensidad, los movimientos, las contracciones y el deseo estaban al punto de llegar al culmen.

-¡Me corro, me corro!

La cremosa esencia del general Kou había salido en el interior de la brigadier. Era demasiada que aún seguía emanando de ella; estaba debil, cansada pero habia experimentando el orgasmo de nuevo, algo que le rechazaba su esposo o de plano ni le llegaba a dar en sus noches del alcoba juntos. Seiya se acerca a su entrada vaginal, bebia un poco de su escencia y la limpiaba con su lengua. Se acercaba a Serena y le daba a beber ese blanco néctar con un beso francés, le correspondía lentamente. Al reaccionar que él había terminado dentro de ella se levantó y se retiró de la sala no sin antes haberle dado un puñetazo en el rostro y en el estómago a un cansado Seiya.

-¡Miserable idiota! – le pateaba su cabeza con ira mientras se vestía. -Te dije que no quería tu semilla dentro mio.

-Oh vamos bombón.- Abrazaba fuerte a la rubia.- Admítelo que ni siquiera Chiba lo hace tan rico como yo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.-Una falsa realidad; armonía de la creación y el agua. Inconciencia.

-Darien, buenos días.

-Buenos días, Serena.

-¿Qué gustas de desayunar, cariño? - Estaba en la cocina haciendo un desayuno para dos personas con un entusiasmo sin igual: jugo de naranja, unos panqueques, algo de huevo frito con jamón y pan tostado.

La residencia de esa joven pareja no era para menos, era la residencia monárquica de Hilal. Serena sabía que tenía a su disposición la servidumbre adecuada para cada tarea en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar; podían hacer varias tareas cotidianas pero ella prefirió despertar temprano y hacer las cosas por si misma, tenia en su mente muy grabada que en ella caía la responsabilidad de ser hija de la reina Serenity y que por ese hecho tenia que aprender desde cocina hasta artes plasticas, confeccion hasta canto. Como con todas las personas de la nobleza ella se esmeraba en saludar a sus subditos de igual manera a su y servidumbre así como miembros de la corte todos por igual. Pero lo que casi nadie sabía es que muy pero muy en el fondo ella guardaba un secreto en medio de aquel rostro angelical razón por la cual se escondía en esa área que era su favorita. Una razón simple: escapar de una cruda realidad.

La reina Serenity cayo victima de una extraña enfermedad, poco a poco su salud se deterioraba y llego a quedar postrada en cama. Mucha gente de su alcoba entraba y salía y en el momento más crucial le habia revelado a su hija en su lecho de muerte que ya había arreglado su matrimonio para que la descendencia imperial de Hilal no muriera.

Esta noticia le cayó como balde de agua fria a la joven princesa tomándola por sorpresa, todos los presentes incluido su mejor amigo, su confidente y amor secreto el mejor general de Hilal, Seiya Kou; la ultima voluntad de la reina se habia clavando en lo más profundo del corazon de ambos al escuchar la cruel decisión que acabaría opacando su vida. Fue en ese último instante que todos conocieron a Darién, el príncipe de un reino cercano. El nunca mencionaba su origen o de dónde provenía, todo su pasado sería un misterio para la gente del imperio tanto el pueblo como los cortesanos, todo el mundo en el reino no conocía como, cuando y por qué llegó a lo que era hoy en día. Era un joven apuesto, de ojos azules, porte gallardo y modales elocuentes ... al menos eso aparentaba en actos protocolarios, puesto que en la residencia era frío e indiferente.

-Lo siento Serena.- El joven rey le decia sin tomarle importancia mientras alistaba su armadura. - Tengo que pasar revista a los generales del ejército. - Llevaba puesto en el traje del comandante supremo de las fuerzas armadas de Hilal.

-Pero Darién, he preparado algo para nosotros dos. Hace mucho que no nos damos el tiempo para convivir ...

-La situación en Hilal es crítica, los del gobierno de Delahu no dejan que prosigan en nuestros recursos científicos en aras de la paz.

-¿En domingo se tiene que resolver esto? ¡Es el único día de la semana que nos vemos! ¡No es justo que me abandones y me dejes arrumbada en segundo plano!

Iba caminando el general Seiya Kou para dar el informe de los batallones preparados en el patio de la base militar listos para la revista de hoy. Cuando escucho que su amada y el comandante tenían discusiones de nuevo decidio atras de un muro escuchar atentamente la discusion. Todos pensaban que era una adorable pareja pero en el fondo era una cruel persona el principe Darien y para los ojos de Seiya no era agradable su presencia pero su orgullo de defender a Hilal se lo impedia; se detuvo tras un muro para escuchar detenidamente la discusión que tenía otra vez los soberanos del imperio. No le gustaba como Darién era altivo con ella, su desprecio y su frialdad le hizo rabiar pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada por que su amor aceptaba la posición antes que decidir su felicidad.

-¡No me hace nada de gracia que me trates así! ¿Acaso tan desagradable soy para qué me evadas como la peste?

-Ya vas a empezar a recriminarme de nuevo.

-¡Si tanto mal te hago deberías decirmelo de frente!

\- Serena...

\- ¡No entiendo que fue lo que hice mal en lo nuestro! ¿Dónde está la culpa? ¿Cuál fue mi error?

-Serena, es mejor que te calles. - Decía conteniendo su ira con la calma que podia recolectar del fondo de su ser.

-¡No me pienso callar! ¡Todo lo que quieras ignorar y estoy harta de esto!

-¡ Suficiente! ¡Aprende a respetar a tu marido, infeliz!

Una bofetada resonó en ese lugar. Seiya impotente solo alcanzó un apretar su puño con toda su ira contenida; quería despedazarlo, queria acabar con él por todo lo que estaba pasando pero que tenía grabado que era más grave que el riesgo de la pena máxima por la corte Marcial. Solo se apresuró a entrar en la cocina para no levantar sospechas fingiendo estar agitado.

-Comandante Chiba, reportándose Kou Seiya señor. Las tropas están listas para la revista de hoy.

-¿Todas las áreas están presentes?

-Todas están reunidas en el patio del cuartel excepción del comando especial que tiene la misión "brillo bélico".

-Muy bien.-Mostrando una sonrisa siniestra. - Demonos Prisa para llegar a algunos detalles de defensa. No puedo perder el tiempo con banalidades.

-¿Todo bien su alteza? ¿La reina tiene algo señor? - se acerca con cierto recelo a ayudarle

-Apresúrate general Kou que no tenemos tiempo que perder para la nueva estrategia. Serena es mejor que te prepares para alisar la revista. Tu equipo debe estar listo para ello.

La rubia se cubría el rostro con una mano, en su mejilla la rubicundez era presente después de que recibio el golpe. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir del fondo de su ser. Arrodillada en el piso para intentar desahogar de todo lo que está pasando en todo su mundo; no hay otra manera de escapar de esa cruel realidad Seiya disimulaba su ira, hubiera querido correr y abrazarla, decirle que todo iría bien y que no tenía que llorar por esos efímeros detalles .

###№#############################

-¿Cómo vamos a la curación de la prisión, doctor Lessing?

-General Kou es sorprendente como su sangre el ayudo a regenerarse de todas sus heridas. - Decía mientras quitaba el equipo de transfusión sanguínea.-Pero insisto, no debió haberse rebajado a una cosa insignificante con un poco de su valiosa sangre.

-Quiero estudiarme, puede tener muchas dudas y puede que con ella las resuelva poco a poco.

-¿Cuándo va a empezar su entrenamiento intensivo?

-Tendra un entrenamiento distinto, pero no al modo de Hilal.

-¿Planea romper las reglas del imperio? ¡Podría acabar en la corte Marcial por ello!

-Solo seria si tu vas de soplón.

La joven Amy estaba durmiendo en una plancha quirúrgica con solo una pijama de franela de color azul, poco a poco fue despertando de aquel sueño inducido reaccionaba poco a poco desesperada por lo frío que era ese cuarto de observaciones, se incorporó para quedar sentada en la orilla, se tocó la cabeza empezando a hablar consigo misma.

-Todo fue muy raro ... me siento liviana. -En ese momento recuerda su hombro y la herida tocándosela pero percibe con los dedos que no tenía nada más que solo tejido cicatrizado con puntos de sutura. Se sorprendió y se abrazó a sí misma, dejando en libertad unas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

-Veo que reaccionaste.

-¿Eh?

-No te muevas, no pasa nada.

El general con su capa negra larga cubriendo su cuerpo hacia el acto de presencia. La mirada de ambos era una conversación inquieta de parte de ella y de su intento de transmitir la tranquilidad y confianza de parte de el, evocaba a la tranquilidad, el general estudiando su figura definitivavente la analizaba en silencio, mientras que Amy intentaba hacerse hacia atrás sintiendose acorralada.

\- No vengo a herirte, vengo en paz.

-¿Por qué ... por qué me curaste mis heridas? ¿Por qué me separaron de mis amigas, de mi familia de mi vida? ¡Yo no pedí ser tratada por ustedes!

-¿Cómo te atreves niña insolente a insultar al general Kou? -. El médico estuvo a punto de golpearla cuando el general Taiki se detuvo.

-¡Suficiente! No me sirves de cómplice. -lo derriba al piso no sin antes haberle fracturado la muñeca.

¿Qué clase de persona es él? ¿De dónde saca tanto poder? -sorprendida preguntaba Amy.

-Disculpa mis malos modales. - Leyendo reverencia Taiki - simplemente no es la manera para que te trate así.

-Ustedes que me hicieron ... ¿Qué buscan hacer conmigo? ¿Por qué me curaste mis heridas? Le daba la vuelta al joven y activaba un campo de energía excluyendo al médico de su conversación.

-Eres distinta a todos ellos.-Se acercaba paso a paso hasta donde estaba ella.- Se que no me vas a creer pero te he elegido a ti.

-¿Por qué yo y no otra persona?

-Tienes un poder ilimitado, no se explotó aún pero es fuerte.-Le mostraba su mano que emanaba chispas eléctricas. - Tengo la habilidad de crear y destruir lo que puedes tocar a tu gusto y tu eres muy similar a mi. - Del pecho del joven se mostraba un brillo violeta irradiar de su interior, Amy se sorprendió al ver ese resplandor envolver el campo de energía.-Tu eres similar a mi, cuando el aura de tu pecho salió y ese resplandor azul idéntico al mío es unico e irrepetible, pero no sabes qué clase de secretos escondes en tu interior.

-¿Yo tengo ese brillo? - en automático y al ver la luz violeta de su pecho brillante en la región de su corazón una luz azul iluminaba todo el cuarto de estudio, al ver eso Amy se espanta y de inmediato cae al suelo. -¿Qué significa todo esto.

-Es un brillo especial característico, todos los seres humanos lo poseen pero pocos lo logramos liberar a un nivel que alcance un poder increíble y extraordinario. -Se acerca al suelo y al piso destruyendo de un puñetazo una parte del linóleo acto seguido extrae los pequeños fragmentos reconstruidos en una flor de piedra. . -Este brillo especial que todos tenemos es la zivot zujaj. Nuestra vida se detiene por esta joya del alma y sin ella un ser humano si se la extraen muere inminentemente.

-¿Y deseas que yo...? No deseo matar a nadie, no quiero herir a nadie.

En eso Taiki se acerca al médico, se levanta y se cura con el borde de la mano como nunca, se presiona un botón grande y una melodía electrónica se cubre el lugar:

Touch

I remember touch

Pictures came with touch

A painter in my mind

Tell me what you see

-¿Esa música? -Preguntaba sorprendida Amy.

-No todos somos crueles Amy. No todo es como se ve -Ayuda a levantar al doctor del piso el general.

Esa acción deja una Amy desconcertada de todo lo que su mente intenta pocesar en tan poco tiempo, muchos acontecimientos envueltos en una vorágine.

Los jóvenes que estaban reclutados en un poco iban a sumarse a los malos tratos, a los esfuerzos extremos y a varios tratamientos amnésicos que culminaban con el lavado cerebral y guardados como muñecos en las cápsulas conservadoras. Algunos no lograban hacer reaccionar a su zivot zujaj pero dentro de todo ese ambiente hostil lograban sacar su lado más sanguinario y cruel listo para la guerra; llegaban algunas ocasiones que tenían que controlarlos como si de animales salvajes en caza furtiva se trataban desde dardos tranquilizantes hasta descargas de electroshock, eso para el comandante supremo Darién le enorgullecia mostrándose una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

-Generales Kou.- Hablaba altivamente el soberano.-Quiero saber cuál es el avance en este proyecto y qué perdidas hemos tenido. Me han llegado ciertos rumores de fracaso rotundo pero quiero saber de ustedes y de sus resultados.

-Como puede observar.- Decía Seiya mientras tecleaba en una pantalla flotante. - este grupo ha sido reducido gradualmente, pero no todo está perdido - abría una ventana emergente en donde se muestran algunas fotografías en las cuales mostraban rostros de ira, rabia y locura. - Aunque ellos no despertaron las zivot zujaj su instinto primitivo de lucha que prevalece en lo más profundo del subconsciente lo lograron despertar con el adiestramiento adecuado en muchos guerreros poderosos.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Podrán soportar condiciones extremas? Porque si es eso podriamos llevar a cabo un proyecto muy digno e esta absurda guerra.

-Todavia no ha completado el entrenamiento adecuado, señor.- fue la respuesta del peliplata.- Hemos visto que la modalidad intensiva ejercida en ellos a un nivel que ni siquiera el ejército ha llevado a cabo los estandares y estatutos mas extremos, aplicandolos en ellos logramos despertar el lado sanguinario muy oculto de su subconsciente. -En ese momento un joven quien ha sido sometido a fuertes entrenamientos mostraba su rostro con una sonrisa siniestra, deshumanizada mientras unas armas le apuntan. La metralla sale disparada envolviéndolo en una nube oscura. Una vez disipada la niebla la figura antropomorfa de una piel roja con detalles oscuros y dientes filosos hacia acto de presencia. Un rugido salio de su boca e inmediatamente Yaten lanzaba los dardos tranquilizantes. Poco a poco la criatura regresaba a su condición humana original tirado en el piso inconsciente y unos droids lo llevaban lejos de esa área destruida.- Seguir con los lineamientos prohibidos podría desatar la caja de Pandora, señor

Darién se había quedado maravillado con semejante demostración de poder , meditaba un poco y con esa sonrisa altiva les dirigía la palabra.

\- Háganlo,

-¡Pero señor ...!- Dijeron a coro los dos generales Kou.

-¿Acaso no oyeron mis órdenes? Quiero que ustedes logren crear el más puro y perfecto soldado que ningun otro imperio, República o estado jamás haya concebido ni en sus más remotas pesadillas. Creando lo mejor y realizando todo con nuestra tecnología podremos doblar cabezas sin rechistar por la paz y el bien de todos nuestros habitantes.

En ese momento la cara de Seiya se quedó con un reflejo de asombro al ver la risa sardónica de su alteza Real.

"Este tipo nos quiere llevar a la ruina total. Busca la destrucción y la supremacía para su beneficio propio. ¿Por qué lo habrá elegido la reina Serenity para esposo de su hija y rey de Hilal?No, probablemente estoy soñando. el es el jefe supremo y vela por todos nosotros. Debo hacer que elija bien y quizas logre algo."

-Señor, si usted me permite mostrar un archivo para que tome en cuenta las dimensiones el potencial tecnológico para preservar la paz de Hilal. De no ser prudentes con los avances correlacionados el riesgo de ocasionar algo de lo que quizás podamos lamentar...

\- ¿Estás cuestionando mi autoridad, general Seiya Kou? Se de antemano que no hay nada mejor que estar todos preparados para una catastrofe o urgencia con estos prototipos. No pretendas engañarme ni a mi ni a tu patria de que no quieres ser fiel al reino que te lo ha dado todo.

\- No señor, solo que no es pertinente hacer derramamiento de sangre innecesariamente.

\- Por lo que veo estas preocupado por otra cosa y no por lo que realmente importante que es el armamentístico poder que hemos conseguido.- La cara de Seiya había mostrado que habiah dado con el clavo. -Muy pensante en eso ¿Cierto? Déjame recordar que el no prevenir con buenas armas nuestro pueblo caería en decadencia como en Delahu y eso no puedo permitirlo. ¿Entendió General Seiya Kou?

\- Si señor.- dijo con una resignada e inconforme voz.

La pantalla ahora se enfocaba en otro ángulo de semejanza con la brutalidad militar caracteristica de ese momento: Rei estaba en una cápsula de color rojo jadeante, la habían puesto a luchar y destruir a un Cyborg pero como era de esperarse al no saber nada de defensa personal termino con heridas y contusiones considerables. Los débiles intentos fueron inútiles e inservibles, al final de cuentas el Cyborg le tomaba de la pierna y la aventaba hacia un muro destrozando sus piernas.

-¿Quién es esa persona? - Preguntaba con desprecio Darién.

\- Una de las últimas mujeres que capturamos en el prestigioso colegio de Balfourd, Rei Hino, nuestras estadísticas no nos dicen mucho de ella, y al paso que va probablemente no sea más que una simple muñeca. - Respondía de un modo irónico un soldado monitor.

-¡No me hagas perder el tiempo! ¡Muéstrame tu brillo bélico! -Gritaba un enfurecido Yaten quien visto todo desde la cabina.

-¡No sé de qué diablos estás hablando! ¡Auch! - intentaba incoroorarse, acto seguido la máquina le dio un golpe que la hizo rebotar en un muro.

La sangre que salía de una ceja y el moreton del ojo derecho dejaban ver qué Rei estaba en su límite, sus fuerzas habían sido diezmadas con ese último golpe que caía fatigada en el suelo.

"¿Iré a morir? ¿Acaso no hay nada que pueda hacer? ¿Sería destruida por esto?"

-Señor, el espécimen muestra nulas capacidades de batalla, su brillo bélico es cero. Ni siquiera tengo ninguna muestra de que sea apta para el proyecto. Otra información que se ve a través de una pantalla que monitoriza los signos vitales y la calorimetría.

-Es un desperdicio y una perdida de tiempo el seguir cuidando de ella.-Menciona el mordaz el joven comandante supremo de pelo oscuro.- Llevensela al depósito de desperdicios. Ahí podra descansar en paz. Al dar la orden de una compuerta grande emanaba una garra metálica que arrastra metales y objetos pesados.

-¡No! ¡No quiero ir al depósito, no quiero acabar así! -gritaba mientras la memoria le recordaba la muerte tan cruel de esa chica que había sido usada como ratón de laboratorio. Quería escapar pero su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba, los huesos de las piernas estaban después de ese impacto rotos en su totalidad; una garra enorme la recogía y abriéndose una puerta era echada a un montón de metales, cacharros y fierros viejos.

-¡No quiero acabar asi! ¡No! La compuerta inferior se abría, el viento soplaba fuerte dejaba notar que iría libre a una superficie desconocida. -¡No! Sin poder soportar ni de dónde apoyar gritaba con mucho terror. Un bloque de metal le golpeó en su nuca perdiendo el conocimiento de inmediato.

###################################

Había unos niños con ropas viejas y harapos jugando alrededor de un barril metálico que era usado como hoguera. Era una estampa común en la vida cotidiana de las personas de Delahu quienes estaban acostumbrados a vivir en la pobreza extrema caracteristica de la region. Unos pequeños con una sonrisa en la cara y la boca abierta admiraban a un adivino de piel canela y de ojos serenos: su nombre Mohammed Avdol.

Los niños aplaudían los trucos con alegría y felicidad. Era respetado como una eminencia pero tambien querido y apreciado como si fuera un sincero amigo, en medio de ese mar de chatarra y de desperdicios con su dominio del fuego lograba realizar trucos de magia dedicados a los pequeños.

-Señor Avdol, déjenos ver su truco del ave de fuego.-Rogaba un pequeño con la carita sucia pero feliz.

-Podria ser peligroso niños, no los quiero arriesgar. -Le respondía el adivino los niños empezaron a corear para que hiciera su truco con fuego. Nadie sabía cómo y cuándo lograba hacer llamas o controlar el elemento de fuego a su voluntad, pero el truco que sabía que era el favorito de muchos era un espectaculo hermoso pero hacía la imagen de un homínido con cabeza de águila que en ciertas ocasiones era dificil de controlar.

-¡Señor Avdol! ¡Señor Avdol! - corría desesperado un joven de pelo castaño oscuro hacia donde estaba él.

-¿Qué ocurre Nicolás? ¿Por qué tanta agitación?

-¡Rápido! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Encontré una chica, una chica hermosa desangrándose y con las piernas rotas

! El adivino puso su rostro en serio, se levantó y se disculpó con los niños al lado del joven, al llegar al lugar donde estaba la joven de pelo negro se acercó y tomó su pulso; fue retirándome cables, fierros retorcidos y pedazos de hierro para poderla sacar de ahí.

-Hilal está cometiendo muchas atrocidades, lo puedo ver.

-Ella está…?

-No Nicolás.- le habla detalladamente mientras se entrega en sus manos.

\- Vive pero su daño es demasiado fuerte.

-¡No podemos dejarla morir tenemos que ayudarla!

-Lo sé, pero las medicinas en Delahu son muy pocas, solo un milagro la mejor salvar.


End file.
